the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Battle Heaven Forever S2
SuperBattleHeavenForever7.jpg|Round 1: RageGamingVideos Vs GenerationHollow SuperBattleHeavenForever3.jpg|Round 2: RageGamingVideos Vs AviatorGaming SuperBattleHeavenForever6.jpg|Round 3: RageGamingVideos Vs Kuledud3 SuperBattleHeavenForever4.jpg|Season 2 Finale: RageGamingVideos Vs RubenDelight About Season 2 On July 12th 2013, After the success of MachinmaRealm's Super Battle Heaven Forever Season 1, they revealed a new season of the timed building show in a preview video that showcased all the different Youtubers who would feature on the show. One of them was of course, Rage 'but 'Hollow was also going to be in the competition. This season was done on the topic of movies with a different movie chosen as the topic each round. The winner would win 10,000 dollars. The voting was done differently this time around to make the show less of a popularity contest. At the end of each round they would bring in two judges to pick whose build was best and then tally the audiences votes as one. Whoever got the most votes between the judges and the crowd would win that round. They did this for every round including the season finale. * SUPER BATTLE HEAVEN FOREVER SEASON 2 PREVIEW SBHF1.PNG|RageGamingVideos Vs . . . SBHF02.PNG|...Hollow! SBHF3.PNG|Super Battle Heaven Forever SBHF4.PNG|Hollow's Build SBHF5.PNG|Film Set SBHF6.PNG|Interactive SBHF7.PNG|The Builds SBHF8.PNG|Judging SBHF9.PNG|The Votes SBHF10.PNG|The Winner: Rage! Round 1: RageGamingVideos Vs GenerationHollow on 'World War Z' Rage and Hollow had to face each other in Round 1 on the topic of the movie 'World War Z' which was new at the time. Rage said that he had seen half of it in terrible quality and Hollow had only seen the trailer. Rage and Hollow began building as the twenty minutes graced the clock. In the end, Hollow build a massive brick house with windows, a stone roof, a black helicopter hovering near the roof. The house was covered and filled with zombies and the helicopter was placed there as a method of escape. Hollow said that this scene actually played out in the trailer for the movie. Rage's build was a city complete with surrounding buildings and crashed cars littering the street. He called this a film set with green screen depicting when the zombie apocalypse first starts. Rage asked one of the hosts to be an actor in the interactive scene and had him go into the bank, get a sword from the chest. As he walked out of the bank several zombies spawned from all directions and he had to navigate through the city, going around the cars, through the bus and to the safe haven of an armored vehicle. When it came to voting, the judges looked at the two builds without knowing who built them and picked Rage's build because of how interactive it was and how much he was able to make in such a sort amount of time. One of the judges acknowledged that Hollow's build was better from the outside looking in but Rage's was ultimately the best. The audience vote was also for Rage because of his dedicated fans. It was an epic win yet an unfortunate pairing because this meant that Hollow would not appear in the rest of Super Battle Heaven Forever and fans of The Crew would have preferred to see both of them in the competition. * I was on Super Battle Heaven Forever (Link to Video) * RageGaming VS Hollow - WORLD WAR Z - SBHF S2!!! * ROUND ONE WINNERS!! - SBHF SEASON TWO!! SBHF11.PNG|Round 2 SBHF12.PNG|Rage's Build SBHF13.PNG|"You're Next" SBHF14.PNG|Animal Mask SBHF15.PNG|Arrow SBHF16.PNG|You're Next-ception SBHF17.PNG|Mini Scene SBHF18.PNG|AviatorGaming's Build SBHF19.PNG|Inside SBHF20.PNG|Judging SBHF21.PNG|The Votes SBHF22.PNG|The Winner: Rage! Round 2: RageGamingVideos Vs AviatorGaming on 'You're Next' In the second round of the competition, Rage was put up against 'AviatorGaming' on the topic of a random horror movie with people wearing animal masks entitled 'You're Next' which was a new movie at the time. Rage said during the build that this was a difficult topic to think of a build for and that he hated horror films which would make sense with his extreme fear of scary video games. He expressed his distaste for the genre in the episode by saying, "I don't know why anyone would go and deliberately scare themselves". At the end of the twenty minutes, Rage had build a giant wooden wall with a Steve statue standing in front of it with a arrow piercing through his head, blood splatter, the words 'You're next' painted on the wall in blood and the creepy white animal mask looking through the window with broken glass implying that he shot the arrow. This scene had featured in the trailer. The added bonus to Rage's build is what he called the 'You're Next-ception' because if you went behind the build there was a door on the back of masked person's head revealing a wooden room with a miniature representation of the scene again complete with dispenser to shoot out an arrow in the window and a wooden block behind that mask representing an even smaller room. Aviator's build was a small stone room with villagers and a knife cutting through the room. It had zombies on the outside the door and Minecraft animals in fences meant to be the masked people. At the very end of the episode, Aviator said "I thought I was going to lose but now I know it". When it came to judging, both judges picked Rage. One said, "This person took two movies and combined them together and not only did your challenge but did your challenge three times!" The other judge said, "The right (Which was Rage's build) is the obvious winner". Rage also won the audience vote, not only because of his awesome fans but because he clearly had the best build. * AviatorGaming VS RageGaming - YOU'RE NEXT - SBHF S2!! * SBH Forever ROUND TWO WINNERS!! Who's Moving On?! SBHF23.PNG|Round 3 SBHF25.PNG|Kuledud3's build SBHF26.PNG|Rage's Build SBHF27.PNG|Interactive! Round 3: RageGamingVideos Vs Kuledud3 on 'Elysium' In the third round, Rage had to face 'Kuledud3' along with the added stress of his university deadlines. They built on the topic of a futuristic movie called 'Elysium' which Rage had not seen but Kuledud3 had. During the build Rage admitted that because he practices each build in preparation, he knew how much time was left without the timer based on how much of his build he had done. When the host asked each contestant what they would spend ten thousand dollars on if they won, Rage said the he would probably be sensible and practical with it or maybe just use it on a chair made out of money. At the end of the twenty minutes, Kuledud3 had build a small platform of blue and green wool blocks and a stone pillar filled with tnt to present the Elysium base. Floating next to it was a small ship with a button that if pressed would fire arrows at the stone buttons on the pillar. This was meant to be a way to explode the tower but as Rage pointed out, arrows do not trigger stone buttons. Rage allowed Kuledud3 to change the buttons to wooden even though the time was up. Rage's build was of a red transport ship from earth being firebombed by missiles with floating debris everywhere and a giant metal space ring leading to a nether portal. Rage had Kuledud3 and the host play along with his interactive build. Kuledud3 got a bow and arrow, stood on the space ring and shot at Rage and the host as they parkoured across the debris and over to the nether portal. This was a representation of the plot of the film with the people in the Elysium skybase not allowing outsiders into their space city. When it came to the judging, one judge said, "Definitely the little mini game," and the other one simply said, "Yeah, I like it". The audience of course chose Rage because that is just a universal constant at this point. * Kuledud3 VS RageGaming - ELYSIUM - SBHF S2!!!! * The Final Battle Decided! ROUND THREE WINNERS!! SBH Season 2!!! SBHF24.PNG|Round 4 / Season 2 Finale SBHF29.PNG|RubenDelight's build SBHF30.PNG|Chest SBHF31.PNG|Room of dispensers SBHF32.PNG|Temple of Doom SBHF33.PNG|Sankara Stone SBHF34.PNG|Minecart Escape! SBHF28.PNG|Rage's build SBHF35.PNG|Hat Grab SBHF36.PNG|Boulder Run! SBHF37.PNG|AHHHH! SBHF38.PNG|Spike Trap SBHF39.PNG|Fire Dispensers! SBHF40.PNG|Parkour! SBHF41.PNG|Statue SBHF42.PNG|Lava Pit SBHF43.PNG|The Fridge SBHF44.PNG|Inside SBHF45.PNG|BOOM! SBHF46.PNG|Judging SBHF47.PNG|The Votes Season 2 Finale: RageGamingVideos Vs RubenDelight on 'Indiana Jones' In the finale round, Rage went up against an amazing builder who had been building sets and impressive background art for Super Battle Heaven Forever. His name was 'RunenDelight' and Rage had to face him on the topic of 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'. In the episode, Rage admitted to only seeing the movie once and not even liking it that much. The pressure was on as twenty minutes were added to the clock. During the build, the host asked the contestants who their toughest competitor was. Rage answered, "Probably the first round actually. Yeah. Hollow actually prepared. I don't think preparation is something that many people do for this, for some reason". As the timer ticked down to zero, Rage had build the massive sandstone structure which was his temple and Ruben had concealed his temple into the ground. Both of them had built working redstone powered Temples of doom. Within RubenDelight's temple was a stairway leading into the gravel covered depths with cobweb, skulls and vines. Beneath the floor were spiders for added ambient sound. Inside of a chest was a leather cap named as 'Indy's hat', an animal lead as 'Indy's whip' and a diamond sword as 'Indy's dagger'. Across a pressure plate was a room of dispensers that, after a bit of redstone fixing, could shoot arrows. The next room featured some zombies and a chest containing the 'Sankara Stone' from the film. The host was meant to grab the stone and escape on a minecart that led outside as water filled the room but the host was too slow and the water destroyed the railway. Within Rage's temple was an entrance with a redstone wire that caused the stone door to close behind them slowly and a dispenser to dispense a leather hat that the player must grab like in the films. The next part was a hallway with a tripwire that triggered gravel to fall one by one like the famous rolling boulder trap from another Indiana Jones movie that was not Temple of Doom. The next trap involved fireballs from the ceiling being shot out through dispensers representing the spike trap. Skulls were scattered upon the floor that the player must walk across. The next room was a stereotypical Minecraft one block high lava parkour that everyone uses in adventure maps. The finale room was the actual room from the ending of the film with a lava pit and a statue. Rage made the host and RubenDelight fight each other as if they were Indy and the priest guy from the movie. Outside the ending room was a three by three iron room with a door that Rage made as a fridge in reference to the terrible 'Kingdom of The Crystal Skull' movie. Rage had the host step into the fridge to save himself from the explosion that is necessary in every Indiana Jones movie and then just blew him up anyway saying that 'Everybody knows that a fridge would not save you from an explosion'. Rage's build was more on the topic of just 'Indiana Jones' and not temple of doom; with the rolling bolder, the famous hat grab and the fridge, it was clearly more about the theme and the franchise as a whole. When it came time to judge, the host decided to have Rage and Ruben make their own videos to show off their builds to the judges because he didn't think he'd be able to make all the traps work properly, explain it and so on and so forth. Ruben did a quick video showing his temple basically the same way he did in the episode except with text on the screen as he walked through his build. Rage's video actually had his voice commentary. He explained things a lot more in depth for each room, he described more about how the redstone worked and even showed off how to reset it. He did some role play by wearing the Minecraft equivalent of an Indiana Jones outfit with a fishing rod as a working whip and even had Hollow wait at the end of the temple dressed in all red as the priest from the film. He had Hollow charge at him, get hit into the lava and slowly sink down into it. His opponent may have merely showed of his build but Rage turned it into full on theater. One judge said that Rage "went above and beyond and did every single Indiana Jones. It was an homage to everything Indiana Jones". He later continued by saying "Minecaft, if anything, is focused on creativity and I think that the second one (Rage's) reflected the most amount of creativity". The other judge said, "Basing it completely on ascetic value, I think I'm going to go with the second one we watched (Rage's) just because I'm completely blown away that that was done in twenty minutes and I loved the hat bit". The audience vote was also for Rage, he had won Super Battle Heaven Forever for a second time. Rage was the season two winner. * RubenDelight VS RageGaming - THE FINAL BATTLE - SBHF S2! * Super Battle Heaven Season 2 Final! Ragican Empire Unite and Vote! * A WINNER IS CHOSEN - SUPER BATTLE HEAVEN FOREVER S2! Category:Concepts Category:Game Category:Minecraft